Teen Wolf Ficlet1
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Summary: These will just be seven ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written. Warning: all chapters include profanity and m/f spanking. Different pairing in each chapter as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: These will just be five ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Ficlet #1**

 **Note: Takes place during season three**

 **Pairing: Isaac/Allison**

 **Warning: Contains profanity, non-consensual M/F disciplinary spanking of a minor, and a small portion of shirtlessness.**

 **"The Lies She Told"**

Allison had just got back from Lydia's house at nine o'clock. Her father was out hunting at the moment, and it was a dangerous hunt. There were three Alpha's on the loose during a full moon. That's why her dad had told her she couldn't be apart of it.

Earlier that day Mr. Argent spoke with his only daughter and explained that the hunt was more than she could handle and that he wanted her to stay home. Allison wanted to whine and argue about it, but she knew better. Anyways, she thought to herself, _maybe I could just sneak out and stay out of the way. He'd never know._

But what she didn't know, was that he called Isaac that morning and asked him if he could stop by and check on Alisson to make sure she was still there. Mr. Argent knew his daughter, she wouldn't want to stay out of a hunt if she could help it.

With Allison sitting on her bed, debating about what to do; she finally said, "screw it," and got up. Going over to her closet, she got out her crossbow, arrows, a black hoodie, black tank top, and black leggings. She started to get dressed and when she was done she sat back down on her bed and put on her boots. Still sitting on the bed facing her closet she said, "alright, I can do this."

"Do what," she heard a familiar voice. Allison jumped when hearing him and whipped her body around to face the door. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb, with his arms crossed stood Isaac. She stared at him in confusion. _What is he doing here_ , she thought. She hadn't invited him over, hell she hadn't even invited him in. The pretty teenager continued to stare at her friend in shock.

"Um… Isaac... Wh- what're you doing here?"

"You're father asked me to swing by and check on you. Said he was going hunting and didn't want you tagging along with him."

"My dad told you to come here?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Isaac stood up straight and started to advance towards her. "He said he wanted me to stop by and see if you were still here."

"Well, I'm still here, so… You can go now," she tried to get this conversation out the door, but failed. Now Isaac stood in front of her with his arms crossed again.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, noticing her clothes looked different from earlier at school.

"Nope," He heard her heartbeat pick up and instantly knew she had just lied to him. But, he wasn't done toying with her yet. He would let Allison continue to lie to him and then let her feel stupid when she slips up.

"Then why are you wearing your hunting clothes? Also, your crossbow is on your desk," Isaac observed.

"Oh, well, you see, I was fixing my bow. As for the clothes, I just wanted to make sure they still fit." Her heartbeat picked up again.

A smile crept upon Isaac's face, and it started to worry her.

"You sure about that? Because I think you were planning on sneaking out when daddy told you not to." He went over to her desk and picked up her bow. "Plus this doesn't look broken."

"Well-"

"I know you're lying to me, Allison. So, you can just stop running your mouth."

She looked at him bug-eyed. The brown haired girl wasn't expecting this problem to occur. Looking down, she struggled to find a way out of the mess she made. As she sat criss-cross on her bed, facing Isaac by her desk, she shot off and tried to make a run for the door. A very bad move on her part. Isaac beat her to it, blocking the exit.

"I don't think that was a very smart choice. Trying to sneak out, lying to me, and trying to run away. I was called to come over to check on you and prevent you from going and getting yourself killed, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Allison thought about her next choice of words as well as her next move. She could play the seductive card and then attack him. She could tell him fine and if he choose to stick around then she could climb out the window. Thinking about it, she knows he's stronger and faster than her, so fighting him might not be the best option. So, she choose to play the sneak out card.

"Fine," Allison spoke, crossing her arms while pouting. Isaac was sort of taken back that she wasn't arguing. And then he narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Like you're going to just give up that easily. Plus, you're heart rate is through the roof right now."

Standing there blank-faced, Allison couldn't believe it. She can not get this guy to leave her alone. Deciding she had enough of this bull shit, she stepped back and swung her fist in a left-hook. Isaac quickly caught her fist and maneuvered both of her arms behind her back. Then he started to walk her towards her bed.

"Ok, now I'm adding trying to attack me to that list."

Allisons world spun right before her eyes, literally. Isaac sat down on the right side of her bed, let go of her arms, turned her to the side, and placed her over his left knee. It all happened so fast it seemed like she just couldn't prevent it. Confused, but trying to get a grasp on what was happening, she blurted out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, let's see, you tried to sneak out after your dad explained why you couldn't go with him. Then you lied to me, then you tried to make a run for it, then you try to attack me. Also, you're over my knee. Figure it out," He finished and then wrapped his arm firmly around her waist.

Bringing his left hand up high, Isaac let it fall down firmly on her petite ass. Three smacks into the spanking, Allison started squirming at the realization of what was going on. "Isaac, you have, Aw! No right to do this! Aw!"

"Hm, I think I do. As your friend, who also promised your father that I'd protect you, and after all the shit you pulled; you've earned this. And I'm gonna give it to you."

He didn't pause once as he continued to rain down smacks across her legging covered butt.

*Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack.*

By now Allison was fighting to hold back sobs. It was really starting to burn now. This hardship continued as Isaac picked up the pace and moved onto a different spanking tactic. Before he was spanking each cheek one at a time, now the pattern was smacking one place at a time, ten times and then moving to another spot.

She was squirming and fighting back tears. Struggling against his firm hand, she let out a gasp, that lead to a cry, which lead to tears. Isaac didn't expect it to be this hard to carry out the punishment now that she was crying. But, if it helped her learn, then he would do it. Isaac cared for Allison and only wanted her safe. Plus, if something were to happen to her, being on her father's bad side probably wasn't a good idea.

Pausing for a brief moment, he tugged down her black leggings and now started spanking the skin around her lacy, blue panties. This made her cry out louder and kick harder too. Before it was tolerable, but now, this was just fucking hell.

"Isaac! Please! No more! Awww!"

Ignoring her pleas, he continued with the spanking. Making the once pink patches of skin a few shades darker. As he smacked away on her behind, Alison tried twice to reach back and stop him. But Isaac only grabbed her wrist and threw it back down beside her. She grabbed his leg and placed her other hand on the floor.

Letting out a loud wail, her protests began to build up. She begged, pleaded, cried, and apologized, but no clemency was shown towards her. Wriggling as hard as she could, it frustrated her that she couldn't get out of the trap she was in.

After struggling against the hand of fury for sometime, she felt that her leggings had slid down to her ankles and were actually almost completely off. Then, something shocked her making her horrified. Isaac actually took off her underwear and slid them down to her knees. Kicking, struggling, and protesting against this act, he started to spank her harder than before. He wasn't using his full strength, but just enough to make her notice the difference.

His hand shot up and down, making an impact on his target. When he was done paying attention to her cheeks, Isaac started in on her sit spots. This was a more sensitive area causing her to shriek and sob harder than before.

Moving his hard hand from one spot to the other, left right, left right; he could tell Allison was starting to cry harder, yet struggle less. The submission was taking him by surprise, but he kept his focus.

Going back to the other method he used earlier, he was now smacking one sit spot at a time, ten times in a row. Allison hated this so much. It hurt and she was growing tired of it, she was actually growing tired in general. When he repeated doing this for the fourth time, she had completely given up and went limp over his lap.

Allison sobbed out, "aww… Isaac, please..."

But, to her great horror, he kept it up.

Isaac gave her one more round of ten smacks on her left sit spot and then stopped, finally. He let her lay over his knee as she cried. The teenage boy even started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. After about ten minutes of laying over his knee with her butt exposed, Allison realized this and twisted her body to face him. Isaac didn't expect this, so he was a bit taken back and also felt bad when he saw her tear stained face.

"Ar- Are, you, done?" She asked still crying a bit."

"Yeah, I'm done," he awkwardly went to scratch behind his ear.

"Can, I get u- up, now?"

His eyes widened a little realising the awkward position she's still in. "Oh, yeah, sorry," he said helping her stand.

Isaac looked away as she pulled up her underwear and leggings. When she finished, Allison just stared at him as he sat there on the bed. He returned the gaze as he stood up. When he saw that she was still crying, the curly haired teen brought his friend in for a hug. Allison greatly accepted the comfort and returned the affection. For a couple minutes they stood like that while the girls tears slowly lessened.

Isaac placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her back to look at her. She stopped crying and was now just sniffling. He gave her a tissue and she wiped away the remaining tear streaks on her beautiful face. Once she finished, Allison threw the clean-x away, and focused back on her friend.

"I'm sorry, Isaac. I won't do anything like that again."

"It's ok. And I know you won't, because if you do, that won't be the last time I'll put you over my knee."

Allison's eyes widened upon hearing this. She would do anything not to encounter another situation like this. She simply casted her eyes down and nodded in understandment.

Isaac put his pointer finger and thumb under her chin and tilted it up so he could look at her. His eyes were trapped in awe as he stared down into her beautiful, brown ones. Allison was starting to share the same emotion he was as she returned the look. Leaning down, Isaac lightly pressed his lips against hers. He now placed his hands on either side of her head as he stood there and passionately kissed her. Allison lifted her heels off the ground to feel closer to him, and kiss as hard as him.

"When will your father be home?" He said casting a dazed yet focused stare at her.

"I think around twelve. Why?"

"Good," he commented and took off his shirt revealing strong muscles and abb's that made Allison's eyes widen and mouth drop as she tightened with lust.

"Because this is why," Isaac added as he began kissing her again.

The End


	2. Teen Wolf Ficlet2

**Summary: These will just be five ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Ficlet #Two**

 **Note: Takes place during season three, episode 23; when Stiles is possessed by a Nogitsune. Stiles appears out of the floor wrapped in bandages. While everyone is distracted, Nogitsune Stiles takes Lydia to Oak Creek and taunts her. Dialogue has been written correctly up until the Nogitsune tells Lydia, "and I'm insatiable."**

 **Pairing: Stiles/Lydia**

 **Warning** : **Contains profanity, non-consensual M/F disciplinary spanking with hand (some may consider abuse)**

"Taunting and Haunting"

Lydia felt scared. Hearing the screams of the people who died at Oak Creek. It terrified her. Why was she even here? Why would someone do this to her? Thoughts and screams kept racing through her mind. She couldn't stop the fear from coursing through her veins.

She stood up, she stumbled through the dark, ominous hall. Leaning against the wall of what felt like a long cell, Lydia heard a familiar voice. But the tone was laced with venom. Lydia didn't hear the sarcastic, anxious personality when it spoke. It was the voice that belongs to her good friend, Stiles.

"Can you hear them," Nogitsune Stiles asked with a deep, husk to his tone.

Lydia suddenly jerked around to find this dark void walking towards her.

"It's louder than usual. Isn't it? Well, that's because a lot of bad things happened down here." A curl crept upon its lips and its eyes looked poisonously dark as the Nogitsune continued to advance upon the strawberry blonde.

She began to whimper as if about to say something, but couldn't find the words to speak. The teenager turned around and started to speed walk away from the dark form. Lydia used her hands to guide herself along the wall and hold herself up as she walked, trying to search for an exit.

The Nogitsune spoke again, "what are the voices telling you? Are they saying 'Stiles is dying'?"

The twin representation of Stiles' body added in a sing-song tone as it continued to follow her, "he is you know."

Lydia wanted to crumble to the ground, but she remained strong and focused. Trying not to let this creature get into her mind.

"He's dieing."

Lydia rounded a corner and yelled, "then what do you need me for? You think I can tell you something?" When she saw the gate at the end, the teenage girl gasped and flung towards it. No such luck, it didn't open. She stood there shaking the gate, trying to get it open for a few seconds.

The Nogitsune laughed malevolently. "Oh, I know you can," it added shortly after.

Lydia shook the gate and yelled, "I'm not telling you anything!"

"You won't have to." She whipped her body around as her eyes enlarged. The girl found herself face to face with the dark creature. It felt like the Nogitsune had been yards away from her. Then, it just suddenly appeared. Nogitsune Stiles stood there looking at Lydia with its arms held behind its lower back as it slightly bent forward to add, "you'll be screaming."

Then, Lydia let out a terribly, disturbing screech; her banshee screech.

After what had seemed like a few hours, Lydia wondered around the dreary hallway. Keeping her hands on the wall, she walked down a few steps and found another gate. "They'll find me. They'll find some way to find me." The strawberry blonde spoke up, nearing towards the barred door.

Trying this one, she shook the gate fiercely.

The disturbing creature, using her friends form, stood at the top of the stairs. "Think so?" it said in a questioning, disbelieving tone as the Nogitsune sat down. "I myself was kinda wondering what they're doing right now. What useless lead they're chasing. I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now. Are they really spending every minute looking for you? Or, are they waiting for nightfall? Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time."

Lydia turned from leaning against the gate to face this malicious sonovabitch. Holding onto one of the bars on the gate and putting her hand on the wall to stable herself, she looked at the Dark Kitsune with pure fear, question, and desperation.

"What do you want," she bluntly asked.

"More," and then the body stood up.

Lydia then asked curiously, "more of what."

"The trickster stories are all about food, Lydia. Coyote, raven, fox; they're all hungry.

The Nogitsune slowly walked towards the frightened girl as she tried to back farther against the gate. In a sedate manner, the creature walked down each step sluggishly. After a pause, it spoke again. "I'm the same, I just crave something a little different."

Starting to turn away from the thing as it slowly drawed near to her, the nightmarish form now was inches away from her; it was still advancing in her direction. When it was off the last step, Lydia quickly turned towards the gate again.

"I eat what you feel." Nogitsune Stiles now was standing behind her. It quickly leaned in and grabed a fist full of her hair, moving it away from her ear; making Lydia's face scrunch up in sheer horror. Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out, the dark kitsune added, "and I'm insatiable." The twin form drew in another breath causing her to shudder and let out a gasp of air.

Lydia was so terrified she started crying again. Tears streaming down her face, while the Nogitsune feed off of her feelings. It moved to the other side of her body and put its hands on either side of her hips. "You know what else we feed off of?" That made the frantic girl shake as she was unprepared for what the Void Kitsune was about to say. Holding the gate bars while the creature spoke; it said, "pain."

She had no idea what this meant when Nogitsune Stiles took her by the arm, leading her over to the stairs. Her eyes wide, and full lips in an o-like form, the Nogitsune sat down and pulled Lydia in between its legs. "Now, this may hurt, a lot."

Suddenly the creatures wicked grin was back upon its sickly, pale face as it bent the poor girl over its right knee. The Dark Kitsune settled her in this position and wrapped its right arm strongly around her waist so that there was no chance of an escape.

For the moment, Lydia couldn't find her inner banshee. Struggling in this position, the Nogitsune raised its left hand high into the air and brought it down hard with more than half of its strength. The Void Kitsune wanted to work its way up to using all of its strength so that this would take longer. The Nogitsune wanted her pain and suffering as the pure scarce that ran within Lydia earlier wasn't enough. This would be more to feed off of.

The dress she was wearing was short enough so that in the position she was in Nogitsune Stiles could easily see a small portion of her curvy behind. Already in tears, more started to fall as she felt the wrath of the Nogitsune spank her over and over again. Moving from one cheek to another, the Dark Kitsune soundly smacked away. *Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat."

Not pausing in the spanking, it began to say, "I don't think they're coming for you, Lydia. I think, that if they did want to find you, the werewolves would have been able to hear your screams, and they would have been here by now."

"Aw! We'll, I d-don't c-care what you think! Stop!" Lydia demanded.

"Stop? Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" The Nogitsune retorted to her comment and she could hear the devilish tone as he rhetorically questioned.

The Dark Kitsune paused for a moment and slowly dragged the tip of its finger up and down the bare skin of her left, lower cheek and thigh. When Nogitsune Stiles brought its lingering finger up for the second time, the hellish form slowly slid its pointer finger under her dress and pulled it up.

"NO! Wait, what are you doing?!" Lydia demanded as she became frantic.

The Nogitsune merely ignored her and then scoffed at her for a second. It looked down at her firmly, shaped ass as the creature caressed a hand over her pink, cheeky panties. Suddenly, the Void Kitsune picked up right where the twin nightmare left off, except harder. It was building up on the strength and Lydia could tell.

Soon enough, she was sobbing, squirming, attempting to kick, and pleading. Gasping at how horrifyingly painful this was, she bursted into a new round of sobs. The dark form took pleasure from this and smiled at her suffering.

"Screw you! I hate you! Stop, you can't do this to me!" She wailed and cried out. Still struggling against the creature's body, she tried to push off its knee, only for the Nogitsune to pause for a second and push her back down. The Dark Kitsune readjusted its right arm again around her waist and picked up the smacks. This time, the strong form started to go harder. By now, he was only holding back by ten percent. The strawberry blonde became frustrated, causing more tears to stream down her face.

"You make it seem like I care that you hate me, Lydia. We'll guess what, I don't." Venom singed the Nogitsunes tone. "As for me not being able to do this to you, well; who's here to stop me?" It added not relenting once. The Void Kitsunes hand kept up the rhythm, being brought down harder every few smacks.

The dark form briefly stopped for a moment to slowly slide her panties down her toned thighs. Bringing her to more tears, realizing she couldn't do a thing to stop him; Lydia just laid limply over his knee. She shook in misery, sobbed in pain, and surrendered herself.

Her punishing nuisance kept on going. When Nogitsune Stiles finished spanking the lower half of her butt, the creature moved down to her sit spots. Instead of going from one side to the other, it spanked one sit spot individually for a great amount of smacks.

Smacking her left sit spot five times, then moving to the other, the Nogitsune did this back and fourth. After a couple minutes of this, Nogitsune Stiles decided to use its full strength and started smacking away at the sensitive area ten times. The Void Kitsune did this for five more rounds on each spot before moving down to the tops of her thighs.

Laying over Nogitsune Stiles' lap, she screeched and tried to reach back again. "Move your hand, Lydia." Whimpering, she didn't comply and kept her hand where it was. When she didn't submit, the Nogitsune started harshly swatting a few inches below where the dark form was spanking her. This made the strawberry blonde cry out and remove her hand. But to no avail, the creature didn't relent from the spot, nor its strength.

Lydia wailed, gasped, sputtered, and sobbed as the Void Kitsune continued with its manhandling tactics. It went from spanking one spot on her thigh a few times to the other. After doing this for three rounds on each thigh, the Nogitsune let its hard hand travel upward. The dark void went over all the soundly spanked areas on her behind turning the scarlet red into a cherry glow.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the crying girl, the Dark Kitsune stopped causing pain to the young teens butt. Nogitsune Stiles let her lay there for a minute before standing up, which caused her to fall on the ground. Her sensitive skin made contact with the ground and she let out an almighty screech.

Quickly turning her body so that she was sitting on her knees facing the gate, she readjusted her underwear. When she finished, her hell-bent nightmare walked towards her and crouched down behind her. Moving her long, lush hair out of the way again, the Dark Kitsune whispered in her ear, "thanks for the meal."

Standing up, the Nogitsune started up the stairs leaving Lydia on the cold ground alone, miserable, and hurt. It reached the top of the steps and paused. The Void Kitsune paused in its tracks and let out a tiny laugh more so to itself. Keeping their backs to each other, the nightmarish sonovabitch stood at the top of the steps and calmly told her, "oh, and by the way; don't go anywhere."

The Nogitsune then walked away from her when it heard her burst into another round of sobbs. The dark form will come back for her later on; hoping she'll be a frantic, wailing mess. Walking down the empty, dark hallway like before, that smile lingered on its face, with full intentions of chaos.

The End


	3. Teen Wolf Ficlet3

**Summary: These will just be five ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Ficlet #3**

 **Note: Takes place during season 4, episode 4 "The Benefactor." Dialogue is correctly written up until Stiles says, "told him that." Thoughts will be italicized.**

 **Pairing: Stiles/Malia**

 **Warning: Contains profanity, non-consensual M/F disciplinary spanking of a minor**

Malias P.O.V

Seeing Stiles pull chains out of his bag made me moody. "I hate full moons," I told him while I pouted.

He replied, "it's going to get easier, I promise."

"It better," I told him. Picking up the old chains and observing them I added, "because this isn't going to hold much longer."

Stiles' only reply to that was, "well, then let's try and make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam."

He started to wrap one cuff around my wrist. I tried making conversation as he did this.

"You guys sure he's going to turn into a werewolf?"

"We're not even sure if he's going to live."

Mr. Stilinski walked in as Stiles adjusted the cuffs on the chains.

"That to tight?" he asked me.

"No," I replied.

Stiles noticed his dad in the doorway and said to him, "hey, um- That's… This is not what you think at all."

Sheriff Stilinski replied, "I don't even wanna know." And then he left to go to work.

Stiles called out, "there's nothing to know, cause I just…"

Confused, I told him, "I don't get it." Honestly, I didn't even really care what he was talking about.

As I was taking the cuffs off I heard him muttering, "told him that."

When I had taken the cuffs off fully, he held his hand out to me and said, "come on. Time for school."

"Ugh, no, math." I groaned out. I hated math, I don't understand it. "I'll go when math is over."

Stiles looked at me confused as I layed back on his bed. Then he spoke up, "Malia, I know you hate math, but you can't skip for no reason."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not going."

I saw him getting frustrated. It was like he didn't know what to do. "Malia, I'm gonna count to three. If you're not out that door when I'm finished, you're going to be in trouble."

"What's wrong? Can't count any higher?"

I wish I hadn't said that. The look of anger in his eyes was sort of scary.

"One," _Hmmm… I don't want him to be mad at me, but then again I don't want to go to school and do math. Math is stupid anyways…_ I thought to myself.

"Two," _Great, he's at two. Make a decision, Malia, before he gets to th-._

"Three," _Shit! He beat me to it…_

Stiles was still standing and he walked a little closer to the bed. He bent over a little until he was whispering in my ear, "alright, you want to do this the hard way. Fine by me."

He wrapped his hand around my upper arm and pulled me off of the bed. I was standing and he quickly sat on the edge of the bed. With the same speed, I was jerked forward over his lap and facing the floor.

"What is this?! What are you doing?!" I demanded from him.

"This is what happens when you decide to be a brat." And then I felt this really strange feeling that I had never felt before. This burning sensation started to form on my ass as Stiles smacked me.

"Stiles, this hurts! Stop!"

"We're not even close to being done, Malia." _What? Then when will we be done?!_

I felt the slaps start to become sharper as they quickened. Soon he was doing whatever this was in a synched rhythm. _Wait, was he? Spanking me? I have a memory of my father resorting to this sort of punishment before I resigned myself to the wild. But that was years ago. I'm not a kid any more._

"Stiles! You can't do this to me!"

"Agree to disagree. You act like a brat, I'll treat you like one." He retorted.

I placed one hand on his knee and the other on his bed while I tried to push myself up. He used the hand that rested on my back to push me back down.

It was a relentless tirade of sharp swats. The hardness of the smacks increased as he moved from right to left. I was really struggling to hold back tears now because the agony wouldn't stop.

I tried to reach back, but Stiles pinned my hand to my lower back. He held it there for a while as he continued to spank me. Over and over, the sharp smacks landed harder and harder it seemed like. He started moving down to this really sensitive area right under my ass. Like, where my thighs and butt connected.

I tried squirming to get out of his grasp, but trying to wriggle away from him proved to be difficult. I started smacking his right calf, which was a mistake on my part. After hitting him four times, he started tugging down my jeans. "Lift up your hips."

"What, why? No!" I told him bursting into a fit of defiance. The tears were pricking at my eyes, and I was sure any moment they would fall.

He started smacking at that sensitive area again, making me cry out some. After he spanked me like that ten times, he ordered me again to lift up my hips. I did so to avoid another encounter such as that. He undid the button of my jeans along with the zipper and pulled them down. My underwear wasn't very much, so obviously I have no protection now.

The spanking started up again and now Stiles was smacking away at my center cheeks again. He was being very attentive with this particular portion of my skin. After he spanked me like this for a few minutes, he let his hand go back down to the tops of my thighs. I could feel my ass getting really hot now.

Two smacks later I felt tears drip down my face and I actually let out a gasp/sob. "Aw! Stiles! Ok, I'll go to school. I won't act like a brat! Just please." I tried to fight my tears along with talking during this. But obviously my emotions got the best of me.

He kept on spanking the tops of my thighs along with that sensitive area above my thighs. He started smacking those areas in one spot for a few times before moving onto the next spot. I hated this. It felt so embarrassing. Finally before I started wailing though, he stopped. It felt like such a relief.

I laid over his knee for what felt like five minutes while he rubbed my back and soothed my crying. When I was only sniffling a bit he asked if I was ok to get up. I nodded and he helped me stand. We both kind of just looked at each other for a few moments before he brought me into a hug.

It was nice. I felt safe in his hugs. This type of hug he gave me offered compassion and affection. "I don't want to have to do that again, Malia."

 _My eyes went wide. Again? Was this going to be a thing now?_ "I don't want you to either."

"Good. Um, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll wait for you."

I nodded, tugged my jeans back up, and went into his bathroom. I looked in the mirror and said loudly, "damnit." Mascara stains ran around my eyes making me look like a racoon. Why did I let Lydia talk me into wearing makeup? I washed and dried my face and then laughed at seeing the black marks I left on one of his yellow towels.

After leaving the bathroom I went over to Stiles and we went down stairs and left the house together. "By the way, what were you laughing about in the bathroom?"

The End 


	4. Teen Wolf Ficlet4

**Summary: These will just be five ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Ficlet #4**

 **Note: Takes place during season 5 episode 6 "Required Reading." When Parrish teaches Lydia how to fight, she ends up taking it a bit too far and pushes Parrish's buttons. Dialogue is written correctly until Parrish says, "Right. But don't worry, your muscles have memory. With enough practice, they'll remember for you."**

 **Pairing: Parrish/Lydia**

 **Warning: Contains profanity, non-consensual M/F disciplinary spanking, and fighting.**

 **"Fighting With The Deputy"**

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

 **"** Arms up. This way you can block attacks to your face and head while always keeping your eyes on your enemy." Parrish told me. He was teaching me self defense today, and I don't really have much experience in the area. We went another round until he made a fake blow on the side of my head, which frustrated me.

"It's alright. You're not gonna be perfect after only a few tries."

"I'm ok. Keep going." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Maybe we should stop after a few."

I looked like a mess and felt like one. But, I wasn't going to quit. "Why?" I asked him with brattitude.

Joking with that handsome smile, he replied, "I don't want your stitches to get unstitched."

A bit irritated, I commented, "they're fine."

To prove it, I unzipped my jacked, moved it out of the way, pulled down my leggings a tiny bit, and said, "See? No blood."

He looked, well, I don't know. I guess shocked maybe…

We both striped off our jackets and set them aside.

Putting my guard up, I told him, "ready when you are."

Blocking his attacks, I tried to get in a good punch. Instead, he swung me around and held me against him. He then asked me, "what did you do wrong?"

Frustrated and pissed at myself, I stuttered. "I-uh- forgot to keep my arms up."

"Right. But don't worry, your muscles have memory. With enough practice, they'll remember for you." I leaned my head back against his shoulder to catch my breath some.

"Ok, we'll. Lets go again," I said. I really needed to know this stuff, so I wanted to get in as much practice as I could.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Oh, come on. Can't keep up with teenage energy, old man?" I taunted, hoping it would work.

He looked at me with shocked amusement. I seemed to be getting a lot of that from him today. He started to walk over towards me. "If you can take me down, well keep going. If you can't, we stop. Got it?"

I nodded in understanding and put my arms up. He started the attacks really fast and warped around with rapid speed. With uppercuts, hooks, knee jabs, and side kicks; I managed to fight him off for only ten seconds before he caught my foot when I attempted a kick and twisted my leg so that my back was facing him.

"Give up?"

I was having a hard time keeping my balance, but that didn't mean I was having a hard time being defiant.

"No," I groaned out in an irritated tone.

Parrish made a 'hmm' noise and then said, "Well just have to see about that." And then he started to walk towards the couch; might I remind you, he still had my foot. Hobbling near the couch he stopped just in front of it and pushed me into it.

"Lydia, you could seriously hurt yourself right now acting like this. A great amount of stress on your body isn't good, especially since you have stitches."

When I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms, that really seemed to piss him off. He got this cold anger in his eyes and stared at me for what seemed like the longest time.

"I understand this is frustrating for you, Lydia. But you can't just stress your body like that. It's not good."

"Alright, well thanks for the health class, Mr. Parrish. See you on Monday." I sarcastically and happily told him as I got up to leave. He caught me by the arm and bored his eyes straight into mine.

"Do not disrespect me like that."

"I'm pretty sure abuse like this is frowned upon in schools," I retorted, still making teacher cracks at him.

He looked away from me for a second to take a deep breath. It seemed to work, because when he looked back at me some of his anger had diminished.

"You know what I frown upon, Lydia? Attitude and disrespect. I think it's time someone taught you a lesson in that department." Then leading me back over to the couch he bent me over the arm of his sofa. He was careful so that my stitches didn't rub up against the side.

"Wha- Parrish! No!" I yelled out as I felt anxiety rush through me like Stiles on a bad day.

I heard him pick something up and then a swoosh sound followed by a cracking noise that signaled he just spanked me with something. It felt like a remote, I think it was the remote. Anyways, I heard the swoosh and crack as well as feeling it.

A hot, burning, stinging sensation began to overwhelm my skin. The remote cracked across my center cheeks. Then I felt it happen again on my right cheek three more times. The remote came striking down across my sit spots as well.

Parrish remained in this tempo of spanking me over my leggings with this stupid, painful remote. _I will never watch TV the same way again_ , I thought to myself. This was so stupid!

When I found my voice, I yelled, "Stop! You can't! Aw!"

Parrish stopped for a moment. Which I cherished. "Lydia, I care about you. And I'm trying to get you to see that you should care about yourself too."

He cares about me? Well, I kind of thought he did, but the man just confirmed it! Jackson had never done anything like this unless we were having sex. Mainly because Jackson just didn't care too much about me.

I started to let tears that were building up in my eyes fall. Actually, no, I didn't want them to fall, they just did. I tried to reach back and stop him; but the way I was positioned was the side my stitches were on faced the side that the back of the sopha was on. When I tried to push up with the opposite arm, I leaned on my injury. And my other arm was trapped because I couldn't reach behind me, again, due to the back of the couch.

Parrish wouldn't relent with this punishment at all. He was firmly focused on getting the message through. I hated this! I tried kicking, but Parrish only spanked me across my sit spots hard a couple of times.

I stopped kicking for a few more smacks and then my leg accidently popped back up and when I realised this I slammed my foot back down. After that Parrish stopped and firmly placed his hand on my lower back. I trembled, not knowing what this meant. _Would there be more? Are we done? I don't know..._

Parrish spoke firmly yet softly. "What did I just say, Lydia.?"

I let out a small cry and whimper before answering him, "Not, to, k-kick…"

"Yes. Don't do it again, or your leggings are coming off."

This made my eyes bug out. "Please, no. Parrish, no more! Please. I promise. N-no more st-stress. I'll t-take care of myself!"

"Good, just a couple more then. You can get through it, Lydia."

I buried my head in my arms as I sobbed my way through the rest of the spanking.

*Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack!*

"Lydia, you promise me you won't put so much stress on your body if you can help it?" *Smack, Smack!*

I moved my head out of my arms. "Y-yes!" I cried out.

*Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack!*

"And you won't give me or any other adult disrespect or attitude?" *Smack, Smack!*

"Yes, I promise. I promise! I'm sorry!" *Smack, Smack, Smack!"

He brought the remote down once more across my sit spot and then set the remote on a table near by. I laid there sobbing with my head in my arms. Too tired and in too much pain to move, Parrish helped me stand. I wobbled a little and set my hand on his chest and I steadied myself.

I caught his eyes and looked up at him. "I really am sorry, Parrish…"

"It's ok, Lydia." He told me.

"I should probably get home. Is Friday alright to come by and train?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great," he said offering me another movie-star smile.

I took my hand off his chest, grabbed my bag, and waved goodbye as I went out the door.

 _What the hell, I can't be having feelings for him. He just hauled off and spanked me!_

Trying to push these feelings aside, I just couldn't as I walked out to my car, got in, and drove off.

The End


	5. Teen Wolf Ficlet5

**Summary: These will just be five ficlets based on the characters of Teen Wolf. Characters may seem out of character at times. These ficlets are personally written.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Ficlet #5**

 **Note: Takes place during season two. This is a made up scenario, it did not happen in any of the episodes.**

 **Pairing: Scott/Allison**

 **Warning: Contains profanity and non-consensual M/F disciplinary spanking**

 **"Staying Behind"**

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Allison. Just let Stiles and I handle this. Alright?" Scott tried to reason with her.

"No! I'm not just going to sit back when I know Lydia is in trouble, Scott! She's my best friend. I'm not letting anything happen to her!"

"I'm not going to let you endanger yourself. Stiles and I will take care of it. End of discussion."

Allison's eyes enlarged at hearing this. Who the hell does he think he is? Scott can't tell her what to do. The brown haired girl went to walk past her boyfriend, but he only blocked her exit.

"I'm going!"

"No you're not," he mocked her tone not really meaning to. Scott knew Stiles couldn't hear them. He was waiting downstairs, so that if they got into a fight, he wouldn't know.

"Scott, you're being irrational."

"How? I'm being logical. You need to stay safe. Stiles and I will take care of this Banshee hunter, you will stay here, where it **is** safe, and then we can all go back to our semi-normal lives." the tan teenager said putting emphasis on the word 'is' as he finished his rant throwing his arms up.

Allison bent forward a bit so that she was right in his face. "No," she told him quietly and coolly.

Scott stood shocked by this. "Well, then… I guess, I'll just have to make you understand." Mr. Argent was out at the moment, so what he planned to do wouldn't be disturbed.

Taking her by her wrist he led her over to the desk chair. Pulling it out, he sat down and jerked Allison around to his left side and over his knee. She struggled and put both her hands on the floor to steady herself.

"You are not coming with us, Allison. It's too dangerous." Scott scolded her before he raised his left hand in the air and brought it down hard on her small ass. Repeating this motion from left to right cheek made Allison gasp and squeal as she wriggled around. Trying to evade his hand, she started crawling forward in hopes of getting off his knee.

That made it worse for her, because since she was way over his right knee, Scott merely put his left leg over hers pinning her down and wrapped his right arm around her petite waist. When she tried to reach back to protect her behind from the sharp smacks about to come, Allison found she couldn't because Scotts arm being where it was prevented her from doing so.

Then the brown haired girl felt the sharp smack of a hand over and over again on her already sore behind. Also, this position gave him clear access to her sit spots since she was so far over his knee.

"Scott! Stop! You can't do this! I'm not a little kid."

"Allison, you're trying to endanger yourself. I won't let that happen," Scott lectured not pausing once.

After a few more hard swats, Scott took a brief moment to tug down her jean shorts. They came off with ease, and he resumed the spanking over her red, silk panties. Instead of smacking each cheek back and forth, now he decided to move to her sit spots. When he started up on that area of sensitivity on her skin, it made Allison let loose a few wails as well as some tears.

She tried to kick her feet because it hurt so much, but he pinned them down. She also couldn't reach back because of the arm around her waist. This made her feel vulnerable and frustrated, leading her to cry more.

Feeling this flurry of burning smacks across her sit spots; instead of Scott spanking one side at a time, he decided to spank one side six times before moving to the other. He repeated this action for several minutes before deciding to start moving upward. He swatted at every inch of her butt it seemed.

Allison let out an ear piercing wail at the last and particularly sharp smack to her left sit spot. When it was all over and finished, Scott let the teenage girl lay over his knee and cry. She was still angry at him that he wouldn't let her join them, but then again it felt nice to have someone care for her like that.

After three minutes, her crying calmed down and Scott let Allison off his lap. They both stared at each other for some time before the brown haired girl resorted to looking at the ground as she fiddled with her hands.

It took Allison by surprise when the teenage boy embraced her in a hug. She let a few moments pass before she wrapped her arms around him as well. It felt nice to her, it felt natural. She enjoyed his affection and appreciated him only wanting her to be safe.

"So, you're gonna stay home right?"

"Yeah," she said. Scott knew she wasn't lying because her heart rate didn't speed up.

"Good, will you be ok till your dad gets back?"

"Yes, go help Lydia. She needs it."

With that said, Scott kissed her and told Allison he'd see her tomorrow.

Scott and his best friend left the Argent house together. "So how'd you get her to stay?" Stiles asked him.

"I just, well I- Reasoned with her. I told her it was too dangerous and it was more than she could handle."

Stiles eyed Scott for a moment as they settled into the car. "Whatever you say," he sighed in a disbelieving tone. Then they drove away from Allisons house and over to Lydia's place.

The End


End file.
